Let Me Share This Burden
by LostOne125
Summary: Reid/Caleb. boyxboy. A few months after the fight with Chase and his father dying, Caleb has withdrawn into himself. Reid seems to be the only one willing to try whatever it takes to get him to open up. Will Caleb let him help? First Covenant fic.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Covenant or the characters.**

**Let Me Share this Burden**

Caleb sat there on his bed staring out the window; he was shaking. He didn't know it at first, but he was terrified, drowning in his own fear and sadness.

Everything had been fine at first, life had been pretty good, but then Chase came and ruined it.

He had literally tried to destroy everyone that was important to him. He had gone after Kate, attacked Pogue and threatened Sarah, Reid, Tyler, and his mother.

If something had happened to them, Caleb wouldn't know what to do. He would've blamed himself for his inability to protect those in his life.

Yet, his father was the one dead. He felt his chest tightened and tears fall down his cheeks at the thought.

It had only been a couple of months, since the fight with Chase. Yet, it seemed like it happened yesterday. It was so fresh in his mind. He could still feel the pain from being blasted around the barn, the smell of the rain, and the heat of the fire dancing around him.

The scariest part was that he didn't even know if Chase was really gone.

He shuddered at the memory. Ever since then, he had changed; he withdrew into himself. His brothers noticed and they tried to talk to him, but he couldn't explain it to them. He couldn't find the courage to relive that night again, just so they would know what happened.

It was probably better this way to keep them in the dark; to keep them from having to deal with it like he was. He just wanted them to be happy, to go on with their lives, while he had to live with the memories of that night.

It had been a party tonight.

Pogue had tried to get him to go. Tyler tried to talk to him, but he just brushed it off. Reid just stood there quietly, observing him and looking a little pissed off.

Sarah had also tried to get him to go.

He sighed at the thought of Sarah.

They had stopped dating, a couple weeks after the incident. She didn't understand the toll the fight took on him, so she was unable to be there for him in the way he needed. She still remained his friend though.

He lay back on his bed and stared at the ceiling, closing his eyes in an attempt to try and block everything out.

The door to his room opened suddenly; he sat up quickly, eyes connecting with angry blue ones.

"Reid, what are you doing here? How did you get in?"

Reid glanced over him in seeming disgust and slammed the door close. "Your mom let me in. She's worried about you, you know."

Caleb scooted over to the side of the bed and placed his feet on the floor. "If you came here for an argument, I'm not in the mood."

Reid had been leaning against the door; he strode over to Caleb and yanked him off the bed, fingers tangled in the front of his shirt.

"That's just it. You don't argue with me, when I use. You don't do anything. You didn't even cry at your father's funeral. You're not even mourning. Tyler and Pogue want to give you your space, but I see it; you've changed," he said, yelling in Caleb's face.

Caleb said nothing, he bought his hands up and disentangled himself and pushed the blonde away.

He walked around his bed to peer out the window, trying to keep his emotions in control. Even though, Reid was right; he wasn't going to tell him that. The last person he wanted to start crying in front of is Reid. If he did that, he didn't think he'd be able to stop.

Finally after a moment of silence, Caleb spoke, "You don't know anything. Why do you even care?" he said bitterly.

Caleb turned around at this last part and was unprepared for the fist connecting with his mouth. He fell back against the wall beside his window, sliding to the floor.

He looked up at Reid in surprise, holding his hand at his mouth. Blood trickled down from his busted lip.

Reid glared down at him with a mixture of pity, sadness, frustration, fear, worry, and something indescribable.

"You think I don't care. Is that what you really think?" he ground out.

The raven-haired boy looked away from the intense gaze and set his eyes on the ground, a fluttering feeling settled in the bottom of his stomach.

He heard movement, as a body came and kneeled between his legs.

He glanced up to meet those stormy blue eyes that seemed to be showing a torrent of emotions, not knowing for which one to settle for.

Pale hands came up to grip his face. A thumb ran over his bottom lip, pressing against the damaged part.

Caleb let out a grunt in pain. He watched Reid's eyes turn to black, and his lip felt a lot better. Although his lip was healed, Reid kept his hands on his face, slowly running his fingertips over his cheekbones and a thumb over his lip.

"Reid," whispered out huskily, mesmerized by the closeness of the younger boy.

"I do care, more than I should," Reid murmured quietly, "more than a friend should."

He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Caleb's gently and pulled away after a few seconds, trying to gauge the older boy's reaction.

Caleb had closed his eyes and the moment he couldn't feel the softness against his lips; he opened his eyes.

He couldn't find the right words to say, so he stayed quiet and stared at the pink mouth.

Reid noticed this and didn't stop from smirking a little. He turned serious, when he saw the beginning of tears slide down beautiful brown skin.

He pressed his forehead against Caleb's, letting his breath ghost over those pouty lips.

"I want to help carry this. You have to let me carry this with you. I need you to let me in," he finished desperately.

"I can't… I can't live through it again. I have nightmares every night. Don't make me go through it again," Caleb sobbed out, on the verge of breaking down, his hands clinging to broad shoulders.

"We have other ways of communicating, Caleb. Let me take care of you, "he whispered, still cradling the sad, striking face in his hands. He knew it was sappy, but he needed Caleb to understand.

Caleb finally understood; his eyes turned black with their foreheads still pressed together.

Images filled Reid's head. He saw Chase laughing crazily, as he sent Caleb flying into the wall. He saw the fight as it progressed outside. The rain pouring, the fire hovering around Sarah's unconscious form, and Chase looming over Caleb threateningly, demanding that he will him his powers were the particular visions that filled his head.

Reid pulled away, as the vision ended, breathing heavily. He stared at Caleb in disbelief. He now knew what the other boy went through that night. It was no wonder Caleb was afraid Chase might still be alive. The guy was powerful, crazy, and determined to see them hurt or worse.

He sat back and pulled Caleb into his arms and held him, as sobs started to rack through the other boy's body.

He held onto him tightly, rocking back and forth to comfort him. "It's alright. Everything's going to be alright."

A few minutes passed, as Caleb cried put every feeling he had tried so hard to hold in these past months.

It continued for a little while longer, but Reid never stopped the rocking motion or the soothing words.

By the time he had stopped crying, Reid's shirt was completely soaked through, but the blonde continued to rock back and forth.

Silence stretched on for a while, as Caleb rested against the strong body holding him up.

Reid broke the silence. "You totally kicked his ass though."

Caleb couldn't help the laughter that bubbled out of his throat. He looked up into a smirking face.

A hand slipped through his black hair, tilting his head back, as lips were crushed against his own. A tongue slid teasingly along his lips; he opened his mouth invitingly, moaning as it explored every inch of his mouth.

When Reid pulled away to grin down at him, he was tempted to pull him back in for another mind-numbing kiss.

He was surprised to feel a kiss on his forehead, then his cheek and the other cheek. As kisses were peppered over his face, Reid was speaking softly, "I'm going to take care of you. You gotta let me."

Before he knew what he was doing, the oldest found himself nodding his head. He was helped to his feet, and maneuvered to sit on the bed.

His shirt was removed, and he was pushed onto the bed. He lay there and watched the other boy strip down to his boxers.

Reid slipped into the bed and pulled back the blankets with help from Caleb and draped it back over their bodies. He scooted next to Caleb, pulling him closer.

He slid his leg between Caleb's and threw an arm around his middle, his fingers danced across the broad back, settling on the lower back.

Their heads rested on the same pillow. Blue eyes met dark brown ones.

"Thank you, Reid," he said hoarsely.

"Shut up and go to sleep," the blonde replied, as his eyes turned black sending his new love into a dreamless sleep.

He began to smile, as he heard snores from the boy in his arms. He kissed the plump lips, before settling back on the bed.

He stared at the other boy, still in disbelief that Caleb felt the same as he did and how easy it was to convince him to show the incident of that night.

"I'm going to take care of you like you take care of us," he whispered into the darkness, as he held him tighter and fell asleep.

* * *

Well, what do you think?

This is my first Covenant fic.

Hope you liked it.

Please review


End file.
